Following the Leader/Captured by the People of Alabasta
(As Pazu, Chuckie, and Leo lead the group through the forest, they all, except Ponyo, Snoopy, and Kirby, started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Kids: (Singing) Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Ed tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Ponyo made to the other side of the river and the last rock behind her emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Kids: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It's part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Kids: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We're one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Pazu's hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn't fit on the third monkey's little head and they returned the hat to Pazu's head without anyone noticing) Kids: (Singing) Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go We're off to fight the Powhatans The Powhatans The Powhatans We're off to fight the Powhatans Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Ponyo got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, she saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a rhino eating some grass) Kids: (Singing) Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Chuckie accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear's nose, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, he stopped upon noticing the Nemo doll Ponyo is carrying still and got confused) Kids: (Singing): Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Pazu, Chuckie, and Leo noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Pazu, Chuckie, and Leo: Indians! (The Lost Kids, except Leo, then ran and dug a battle hole as Pazu, Chuckie, and Leo observed a pair of bare footprints) Pazu: Hm, the Powhatan tribe indeed. Chuckie: Must belong to the tall warriors. Leo: And quite strong, though. Eddy: (Impatiently) Well, let's go get them! (The Lost Kids clamored up in agreement until Pazu shushed them) Pazu: Everyone, quiet! Quiet! First we need Chuckie to plan our strategy. Ed: Um, what's a stragety? Double D: It's “strategy,” Ed. Ed: Says you. Chuckie: A strategy's a plan of attack, Ed. (He begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with his umbrella) Chuckie: The initial phase is a encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Ponyo and Snoopy were looking in curiosity when suddenly, an axe flew at a tree near them. Noticing the axe and two feathers laying on the ground, Ponyo and Snoopy picked them up and puts each one on their own heads. Then Snoopy took the axe and he and Ponyo started to playfully pretend to be Indians by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards them. Ponyo and Snoopy stopped playing suddenly and got confused. They sneak away a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed them. After running a couple of inches away, they stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of them, Ponyo and Snoopy got startled that the feathers flew off their heads and Snoopy dropped the axe on the ground. They both took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of bare feet there. They gasped and realized the Powhatan Indians are here. They ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Chuckie's help) Ponyo: Guys! Powhatan Indians! (She tried hitting her Nemo doll on Raph's shell) Ponyo: Let us in! (But Raph unknowingly kicked her aside gently. As Snoopy helped Ponyo up, they noticed more tree-disguised Powhatan Indians emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Chuckie: Now remember, the Powhatans are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Ponyo and Snoopy screamed out to them, two tree-disguised Powhatan Indian from behind grabbed them from behind and pulled them into the trees, making Ponyo drop her Nemo doll. Then the first tree-disguised Powhatan Indian grabbed her Nemo doll and pulled it in too) Chuckie: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Chuckie was about to say “surprise,” a tree-disguised Powhatan Indian grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Powhatan Indians chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Sora who escaped. Later, the Powhatan Indians ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their camp, with Sora secretly following them. At the camp, Sora peeked from behind a teepee, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Chuckie: Sorry I didn't pay attention everyone. It's all my fault. Eddy: Eh, it's no big deal, Chuckie. (The group agreed with Eddy. Suddenly, a Native American man appeared before them. He has shoulder-length black hair, is wearing Powhatan chief clothing and shoes, and is carrying a stick with feathers tied on top of it. He is Chief Powhatan, and he is not happy at all) Chief Powhatan: Wingapo. Group: Wingapo, Chief Powhatan. Chief Powhatan: For many days, we always come to battle you all. (The group agreed) Chief Powhatan: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. Kit: Okay, Chief. Now that you win, please let us go now. Pazu: Let us go? You mean this is all a game? Mikey: Yeah. If we win, we let them go. Donny: And they win, they let us go. Dixie: Indeed. Chief Powhatan: I'm afraid we're not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Mikey laughs a little) Mikey: (Laughs) He's just joking around. Chief Powhatan: (Angrily) This is not a joke! Where is my daughter, Pocahontas?! (From behind the teepee, Sora realized why the chief is angry in the first place and why his tribe captured his friends) Eddy: Wait, Pocahontas is gone? Raph: We don't have your daughter! Sosuke: And this is our first time here, we never saw her. Yoshi: Me neither. Kirby: Poyo! Birdo: We don't have her. Tuff: Honest, we don't. Chief Powhatan: (Angrily) You're lying! If Tommy and Dil know this, if Pocahontas is not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (Sora then ran out of hiding) Sora: Wait! (The Powhatan Indians noticed him) Kids: Sora! Chief Powhatan: What are you doing here?! Sora: They're innocent and not lying! Even I don't know where your daughter is, but.... Chief Powhatan: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Sora a piece a paper with a note written on it and Sora reads it) Sora: (Reading) We got your daughter, Pocahontas, and she won't be coming back. Signed.... (He reads in shock) Sora: (Reading in shock) The Lost Kids?! Chief Powhatan: Now I am going to ask you again! Where is Pocahontas?! Group: We don't know! Chief Powhatan: Then you will executed at sunset! Sora: Wait! How about we make a deal? (The group watched Sora hopefully as Chief Powhatan walked up to him) Chief Powhatan: What deal? Sora: We want to prove that we did not write that note nor captured Pocahontas, right? Chief Powhatan: Yes? Sora: So why not put us to a test to prove we're innocent? (Chief Powhatan sighed and gave in) Chief Powhatan: Very well. See that forest next to our camp? Sora: Yes. Chief Powhatan: That is the Forest Labyrinth and it prevents people from flying in there. So you and your friends go in there and find a cliff edge at the other side of the labyrinth. Then come back here. But if you don't make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (Sora got nervous at first, but got his courage up) Sora: Deal. (They shake hands. Then a Powhatan warrior named Kokoum untied the group and after Ponyo picks up her Nemo doll, they go up to Sora at the entrance of the Forest Labyrinth) Chief Powhatan: Now remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the Forest Labyrinth, with hopes in their hearts that they will accomplish their test and also hope that Tommy, Dil, and their group quickly find and rescue Pocahontas) 'Coming up: Tommy and Dil's group meet the mermaids, who treats Dorothy, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta like garbage. Then they go to Skull Rock on a rescue mission to save Pocahontas from Swackhammer and his main henchmen's clutches.'